Andrew Bennett
'NOT DONE YET' '''Andrew Bennett '''is a vampire lord and sire of the First, Cain. Having done of a lot of evil in his life, as well as being responsible for the creation of one of the greatest evils the world has ever known, Andrew has dedicated his life to hunting evil and culling the hordes of the ravenous dead. Personality Andrew Bennett is a very old and very powerful vampire who has dedicated his entire existence to making up for past sins and hunting those vampires who choose to torment and hunt humanity. To this end, Andrew keeps very strange company, having worked alongside humans, mages, werewolves and other, stranger things. Andrew tends to remain calm and in control of his emotions and his vampire side at all times, rarely losing his temper or baring his fangs. He is usually seen by others as noble, stoic and humorless as he tends to focus his efforts and thoughts on the tasks at hand, though this is primarily due to the fact that Andrew hates remaining stationary or having too much time alone with his thoughts. Like the knights he aspires to emulate, Andrew does his best to be kind, caring, compassionate, noble, selfless and loyal. He is protective of those he loves and steadfast in his beliefs. He cares deeply for his own humanity, as well as humankind in general. Because of this, Andrew feels immense guilt and remorse when he hurts or kills a human. He hates seeing others suffering or in any kind of pain, be it physical, emotional, spiritual and mental. He tends to gravitate toward those in pain and often acts to protect and heal those people if he can. Andrew can be very wise and comforting to those in need. He likes to give advice and is always willing to lend a helping hand, putting the needs of others above his own. He is very well-read and knowledgeable, encompassing not only academics and occult lore but also knowledge of how to fight, wield a sword and defend himself. He exhibits an open-minded and optimistic personality, placing a high regard on individuals who display qualities of courage or honor or just general goodness. For example, when he met Zatanna, he immediately respected her for her cleverness, her outspoken personality, her courage and willingness to put herself in harm's way to protect innocent people. This sort of loylty is something that Andrew values immensely, which has led to some romantic feelings for the young gypsy. Despite his reputation as a stoic, humorless martyr, Andrew has a surprisingly playful side. When the situation calls for it, Andrew can be very fun-loving, upbeat and humorous. He is surprisingly charming and mischievous around his close friends. He can be somewhat sarcastic and displays a dry wit. Zatanna often brings out the more fun, lighthearted, playful side of Andrew's personality. Andrew is usually one to shy away from dancing, but only because he thinks he's a shitty dancer. Andrew is also deeply romantic and because of this, he tends to attract the admiration of the opposite sex, though as a rule, he tends to eschew such relationships. Andrew does have a darker side, however. He displays a tendency to be self-destructive with an addictive personality. He also tends to act the martyr and is unpredictable, melancholic, secretive, judgemental and possesses a deep-rooted self-loathing. When he gives in to his blood lust and the "monster" , he becomes highly destructive, both to himself and everyone around him. He has always had trouble controlling his blood lust, something that has proven a major problem throughout the course of his immortal life. In all, Andrew is an honorable vampire seeking to make up for bloody, haunted past by protecting people and keeping the forces of evil at bay. History Notable Accomplishments What have they done? Put a bullet-point list here. Notable Victories A bullet-point list of notable victories goes here. Relationships with Others What is their relationship with others like? Powers and Abilities A bullet-point list of the character's powers and mundane training goes here. Paraphernelia Do they have any cool gear? Equipment Any signature or specialized equipment or weapons go here. Weaknesses What are the character's weaknesses? This applies to personality flaws as well as psychological conditions or physical weaknesses (like Axiomite). Notes Any interesting notes go here, in bullet-point. ALWAYS list the play-by actor. Trivia What interesting facts belong here, in a handy bullet-point list? Category:Vampire Category:Vampire Lord Category:Native of Earth-Prime Category:Season 1 Category:Justice League Dark Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:Immortal Characters